


Starsky portrait. Leather jacket

by onnakarot



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: David Starsky art.Charcoal portrait of Starsky wearing his leather jacket





	Starsky portrait. Leather jacket

**Author's Note:**

> My first Starsky & Hutch fanart.
> 
> you can also see it [here](https://theoriginofcarrots.tumblr.com/post/180248767832/starsky-my-first-portrait-in-a-long-time-also-the) on my [tumblr](https://theoriginofcarrots.tumblr.com/)


End file.
